


The Magic of Love

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Kinktober, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: After everything, Wanda comes to visit Steve.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Kudos: 16
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	The Magic of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Telepathic Bonds..
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

Steve hadn’t seen Wanda since the memorial service. He had been in a daze since Natasha and Tony were both gone. He spent a lot of time with Sam and Bucky, realizing finally that the two had become a little more than friends. He’d thought he’d be jealous, but it turned out that he was glad they’d found one another. They were both such good men and he dearly loved them both. 

His phone buzzed and when he looked, Wanda’s ID came up. 

“Hi, Wanda,” he answered. 

“I’m in town and I’d like to see you, Steve,” she said, her accent almost imperceptible now.

“Come on by here. I’ll give you the address,” he said. 

She was there in about an hour. Steve lived in Brooklyn these days. It was certainly nothing like it was when he was a boy. It was actually a much nice place than it had been. Sam and Bucky lived nearby, as well. 

She ran the bell downstairs and he rang her up. 

He found himself a little nervous for some reason. Wanda was the most powerful person he’d ever met, even more powerful than gods and titans. She was also one of the most voluptuous women he’d ever met. She’d been sexy when she was a kid in Sokovia and she was much sexier now than then.

When she tapped on the door, he opened it. She was dressed in red, the same style of red dress and jacket she’d always worn. Her breasts threatened to spill out as they always had. Her long hair was hanging down in beautiful waves as it always had. He swallowed hard at the sight of her.

“Hello, Steve.” 

Her voice was throaty and sexy, too. 

She smiled and suddenly looked like the very young woman she was. “Are you going to invite me in?” 

He smiled at her. “Of course.” 

She stepped inside and as soon as the door closed, she hugged him. “How have you been, Steve?”

“I’m getting by right now, Wanda. It’s been tough.”

“Yes, it has. I – I wanted to see you. I – we might have left things unsaid after the service.”

“I’m afraid I left rather quickly,” Steve told her. “Losing Tony and Natasha – it almost broke me.” 

“I know. I wanted to catch you before you left. I was talking to Clint and when I looked for you, you were gone. When you trained me, you knew how I felt about Vis, but you never knew that I had a crush on you. You spent so much time helping me and you were so sweet to me.”

Steve was surprised. He had been a little ashamed at how sexy he’d found Wanda, but she was so young then, too young for a grown man. She had a new maturity now, one that he liked. She didn’t seem like the little lost girl anymore. She was a woman and far more mature than she’d been as a teen. 

“I had no idea, Wanda. I was a little older than you when I went into the ice.”

“And no older when you came out. You’re still not old, Steve.” She put a hand up to touch his face. “And I still want you.” He felt something in his mind, like a soft presence. “Can you feel me?” she asked him. 

He nodded, realizing the besides his own burgeoning desire for her, he felt hot need suddenly. “You feel this way?” 

She put her arms around him and kissed his lips. “I do. I want you and I can give you this gift if you want it.”

“You’re on fire,” he said.

“I am. I want you, Steve Rogers. I want you to take me to your bed and love me. I want to comfort you and I want your comfort. No one else knows what we feel, what we’ve been through.”

Without a word, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He set her on the bed. 

“How does this work?” he asked her.

“I can feel what you feel and I can send you my feelings. I can send a few thoughts to you as well. If you’d prefer, I can do none of it.”

He sat beside her and kissed her again. He could feel her enjoyment, though the feeling was vague. Their kisses became more passionate as she opened her lips, inviting him to slip his tongue inside. He felt the spike in her feelings. It went straight to his groin and he grew hard. 

“Wanda,” he breathed as she pressed him back onto the bed. He liked her being bold and pursuing him, so much that he was completely turned on by it and by her. 

“Can you feel how much I want you?” she asked, her hands busy with the fastening down the front of her tight shirt. Steve watched as she pulled the blouse off then unfastened her bra and shrugged it off. He never took his eyes off of her as he sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it away. 

“You don’t have to just look, Steve. Touch me.” She took his hand and placed it on her breast. Her breasts were full and soft to his touch. She put her hand on his head and guided him to her breast. He kissed the soft pale skin. He felt a prickle of her pleasure in his mind as he found her nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

“Wanda, should we do this?” He paused and looked up into her face. 

“Do you want me?” she asked. 

“You know the answer to that. Surely you can feel it,” he told her. 

“God, yes. It feels like hunger and sadness. Does loving me make you sad?” She pulled him up for another kiss. 

“No. The sadness is permanent, I think.” He moved her hand over his erection. She didn’t need any encouragement to rub it hard through his trousers. “This is what hunger feels like.” 

She unfastened his belt and unzipped him. He helped her by tugging both trousers and underwear down. She reached for him as soon as his clothes were out of the way, taking him into her hand. 

Several things happened that he’d never experienced before. He heard _Tell me what you want_ inside his head. Then _Try it…_ She was smiling when he looked into her face. 

‘Take the rest of your clothes off,’ he thought. 

She nodded. _See? It isn’t hard._

She slipped her leggings off along with her lacy underwear. She was curvy and soft, and her skin was pale. She was certainly a woman now.

It was as she came to his arms that he felt it – something almost like a tingle on his skin. Pleasure washed over him, not like an orgasm but more of a happy feeling. _Do you feel it?_

‘Magic?’ he sent back to her and she smiled and nodded as she kissed him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and she climbed into his lap and put a leg on either side of him. 

“Oh god,” he moaned out loud as she slid down onto him. She was wet and hot inside. When he looked into her eyes, he could faintly see the red color of her magic. Even though she hadn’t moved yet, he was struggling not to come already. 

_Let go. It’s all right._

As embarrassing as it was, he did. He grabbed her ass and held her tight as he came hard, bucking his hips up into her then staying deep inside her as he spilled himself. He realized that she came, too, when he felt her vaginal walls squeezing and contracting around him. He felt almost like a kid doing it his first time. 

“I – forgive me?” he asked her. 

She shushed him and kissed him again. “I think my magic did that. I loved it and I think you did, too.” 

He nodded. He’d never felt anything like that before. It was more intense than anything he’d felt before. 

“Can you go again?” she asked him, kissing his cheek and moving off of him. She pushed him down onto the bed and scooted up to lay up on the bed on his other side. He moved up beside her. 

“Yeah. The serum has several benefits other than just strength.” 

She rolled onto her side and looked at him. “I’ve missed you, missed the others. Vis.” She looked sad and said the name she seldom said, “Pietro.” 

He touched her hair, smoothing it back from her face. She took his hand in hers and kissed his palm. “Me, too,” he said. “I think of you often.” 

“I’m just a phone call away. I spend some time in Sokovia, but much of my time I spend here. I will always come if you call me,” she told him. 

“You know I’m too old for a young thing like you, don’t you?” He rolled onto his side to face her. 

“I haven’t been young since my parents died and Von Strucker used us for his experiments. We were the only ones who didn’t die, you know.”

“Wanda, I feel like I’ve wanted you all my life.” 

She smiled and kissed his nose. “I think you might be feeling my feelings. Even when I wanted to kill you, I wanted you.”

“I wanted you, too, in Sokovia. You were so strong and beautiful. Nothing you could have done would have changed that.”

She smoothed his hair and kissed his lips again. He felt that contentment again that he’d felt while ago. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss until he felt her lust as well as his own. ‘Can we take it slow this time? I want to touch you all over,’ he thought. 

She sighed happily and nodded, though he’d already begun kissing and caressing her smooth skin. He lingered on her breasts this time, sucking and licking until she was whimpering. He could feel her pleasure, her need. He moved down, kissing her belly, loving the softness of her skin and her body. She parted her legs for him as he kissed below her belly. He moved to lie between her legs, opening her up so he could see all of her. He traced her from the patch of dark pubic hair downward, circling her clitoris with his finger several times before running the fingertip down to her opening. He dipped his head and tongued her clitoris as he slipped the fingertip inside her. He could taste himself in her wetness. He joined a second finger to the first and slid them both inside her. 

He looked up and saw the flashes of her magic in her eyes as he moved his fingers. He felt the buildup of pleasure inside her though he didn’t notice they were both floating an inch or two above the bed until she began to moan and spasm around his fingers. As her orgasm ended, they landed softly back on the bed. 

“You made us fly,” he said to her as he kissed his way back up to her lips. As he had on the way down, he paused for several minutes to suck at her breasts. He loved them. They were so perfect and sucking and kissing them made him almost unbearably aroused. He found her mouth and kissed her until they were both breathless. 

She ran her hands down between them and stroked him slowly, then scooted down to kiss and lick his front, all the while, sliding her hand slowly up and down his length. She got on her hands and knees and followed the trail of dark hair down the center of his body all the way down. She made a little hum sound when she licked his cock up and down. He made a little louder sound when she took him into her mouth. She sucked and licked him until he was writhing beneath her. 

She let him slip free and looked up into his face. She moved onto her back and held her arms open for him. He gladly settled on top of her. He let her guide him inside and he groaned as he sank into her silken depths one more time. 

_Oh Steve!_

He looked down into her eyes as he began to move. She drew her legs up and put her arms around him. Her eyes began to sparkle with those flecks of red again and he felt his skin tingle. He could feel the tension she was feeling as her body moved toward orgasm and he could feel power, her power begin to swirl. He had nothing to describe it… no frame of reference. It was more than simple pleasure. 

_Tell me if it’s too much. You’re stronger than most._

Then he knew what she meant as not only could he hear thoughts she sent, he felt like he was inside her head and her body. Every single sensation was heightened by magic. He knew she could feel him the same way. It was as if every pleasurable thing he ever experienced were all rolled into one as he continued to move into her body over and over. 

She moved them, turning him over somehow, changing to a position where she sat on his lap again, except this time, she wasn’t just sitting. She was riding him like a wild animal. He was hanging on, his head below her as her eyes glittered like rubies in the dim light of his bedroom. 

Then it felt like they were in the night sky, making love as they had in his room, with the stars twinkling all around them. Steve had never even had a dream like this. He was free from his body yet still very much inside it as he and Wanda moved in the same rhythm that men and women had moved in since time began. 

He wondered, for a moment as he got close and felt that she was, too, if they both might simply explode into space. The night sky exploded instead, stars exploding and darting across the sky as his focus narrowed to the beautiful woman crying out his name and clinging to him as both of them reached their peak together. The stars seemed to rejoice a little then they all began to slowly fade back to the walls of his bedroom. 

Both of them were completely breathless as they looked at one another. The red began to recede from her eyes and she smiled at him. “That never happened before,” she said, her voice a little odd sounding. 

“I might be spoiled for all other women,” he said. He thought ‘I think I love you,’ then realized that if she were listening, she’d know. 

“Me, too,” she answered, and he wasn’t sure what she meant until he heard her sultry voice in his head. _I love you, Steve, and have for a long time._

*

The others gossiped a little about them when they heard, but seeing them together, it was easy to see that they were in love. They seldom were seen out of one another’s sight and when they were, people often wondered what they were doing when they seemed to stare off into space as if listening to a voice in their own heads.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
